


Cap’s Kooky Quartet

by SilverNight88



Series: The King's Consort [5]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, New Beginnings, New Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: In which Steve meets his newest team members; Hawkeye, Quicksilver, and the Scarlet Witch; also Tony is enjoying every minute of it.





	

**Cap’s Kooky Quartet**

 

“Who the hell are you people?”

Captain America was not expecting these people as his newest recruits.

“We’re the new avengers since all the older ones are well… really old now.” Smirked the young blond Archer who wore purple tights and twirled an arrow in his fingers, “Some fresh new blood to help keep the world safe from one monster at a time.”

“What the dimwit with the arrows means is that we are your best shot at saving these people, although I don’t know why we should even bother helping them.” Said the white haired young man in blue tights that had a lightning strike crossing from one shoulder to his opposite waist.

“What my brother means to say is that we are here to help if you will have us. We want to make a difference. To use our abilities to help and not hurt others.” Said the beautiful young woman with long brown hair who wore a scarlet costume with a tiara.

Steve Rogers pinched his the bridge of his nose between two fingers took a deep breath and then gave Tony Stark a sideways look. The Iron Man gave him an innocent look and said, “I thought they did great in their interviews.”

“God help us all.”

*****

Earlier Steve was not ready to say goodbye to his friends but they had all come to a decision where they needed time away from the team to reevaluate their lives. As Janet had told him, “I’m burnt out. I need me time right now and after all we have done to help save the world we deserve it. You should take a break too Steve.”

“I don’t think I can Janet, fighting is all I have left. I can’t just walk away from this.”

Wasp looked at him from where she was packing her bags to leave Avengers tower, “We’re not walking away either, we’re just taking a sidetrack to a different path for a little while. You know that Hank needs this. He needs to be in the normal world and I need to get him away from the science for a while. Bruce needs to find his peace again and we can’t do that while still trying to fight. Thor is off on his world trying to manage his crazy brother and even he needs a break from that too.”

“What about Tony?”

Janet sighed as she took out a dress from her bag and tossed it into the reject pile with the others she didn’t want, the woman loved fashion and she had very good taste, even now she wore her wasp costume and her makeup was perfect as always, “Tony needs a break from being Tony. We aren’t solders like you Steve; we aren’t as strong as you.”

Steve straightened from where he was leaning against the wall and walked over to the window to look out over the city that had changed so much since the time he had seen it last before the war.

“No Janet. You are stronger than I am. All I have left is this fight. Saving people and keeping them safe. Without it I’m lost and I can’t just leave things. That takes a strength that I don’t have.” He stared out remembering the past, unable to let it go. Janet appeared in the reflection of the glass behind him and put her hand on his shoulder in comfort. She was a tiny woman and had to stretch just to reach.

“We are always here for you and to tell you the truth I think I may be a little jealous of your new team mates.”

Steve looked back over at her with a confused expression.

Janet gave him an impish smile and said in a cheeky tone, “After all they get to do training sessions with you, and I am going to miss seeing you take off your shirt when you get too hot and sweaty.”

Steve blushed and Janet shrunk down to her wasp size and flew up to give Steve a quick kiss on the cheek. She then zoomed out of the room as fast as her tiny wings could take her.

Steve touched his cheek where the small lips had left a small lipstick mark.

“Hey you ready to meet the new guys?” Tony popped his head into the room, and Steve sighed.

“Well Tony they can’t be any worse than you.”

*****

Steve was wrong. After a disastrous conference with the press where Tony announced that he, Thor, Hulk, Ant Man, and the Wasp were leaving the Avengers for a short while and would be replaced with Captain America, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, and the Scarlet Witch. The new Avengers tried to impress the crowd but the reporters were merciless with their questions of the members shady past. Steve thought that it would be good for his new team to try a practice run at the hero game, since they were all reformed former villains. So off to the training room they went but now he was regretting his decision to keep them on.

“Watch out for my arrows Quickie!” Clint said as he tried to aim for the moving robot monster that they had decided to fight against. It was programmed to test the Avengers.

“Ha! Like your arrows could touch me! And don’t call me Quickie!”

“I’m just saying if you get in my way then it’s your fault! So move!”

“Get that bow out of my face unless you want to see what the weather is like on Mount Everest!”

“Try it Whitey!”

Clint released his arrow as Pietro tried dodging around the robot in an attempt to disable it.

“Watch it Barton that one almost hit a civilian!” Steve called out from the control room where he and Tony were watching the twins and Barton fighting. The civilian was a fake but Steve wanted them to remember that real people could and often did get hurt in the middle of a battle.

“Sorry Cap I got this!” Clint yelled back.

“I thought you never missed a shot?” Pietro sneered at him.

“Go and fuck yourself Maximoff!” Clint yelled as he prepared another arrow.

“Excuse me?!?”

“Not you Wanda!” Clint said, “Your brother is a pain in the a-”

“Language!” Steve called out.

“Sorry Cap!”

“They are just great! Don’t you think so Cap?” Tony was grinning as he took a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth. Steve wondered where he had the time to get the popcorn. He turned back to watched the team, trying to evealuate they weaknesses and strengths.

“Wanda watch out!”

“I got this brother just let me do this!”

“You could have gotten hurt!”

“All three of you stop and pay attention to the objective!” Steve ordered into the microphone that came out of the speakers in the training room.

“I would if I didn’t have to worry about one of our own team mates was trying to kill us!” Pietro said as he dodged the robots grasp.

“That is rich coming from you! You were one of Magneto’s Brotherhood!” Clint shouted as he climbed up to a better shooting point. He was trying to get a good shot into the robots weak point.

“That is it! Mount Everest is your next destination!” Pietro said but he was held back by his sister.

“Stop it Pietro!”

“Let me go Wanda!”

“Yeah stop hiding behind your sister Quickie!”

Steve closed his eyes and tried to stop from face palming himself, behind him Tony had turned on the cameras and TV screens to other superheroes in the city, “Ok folks place your bets! I am putting my money on the witch!” Steve listened as the other heroes commented on the training fight and make bets as to who was going to defeat the robot or be defeated.

Suddenly Wanda accidently hexed one of Clint’s arrows to explode at Pietro’s feet

Clint said that it was Wanda’s fault; Wanda claimed that his arrow got in the way of her hex, and Pietro just wanted to fight Clint.

As all three new members descending into bickering the robot destroyed the fake city and all the fake civilians died.

Steve face palmed himself and struggled to keep his anger from exploding at the new recruits meanwhile behind him the superheroes and Tony all groaned since they had all lost to the Thing who was saying, ‘Pay up suckers!”

*****

Later in the Avengers Tower Wanda had second thoughts about joining the Avengers, “Do you think that we are doing the right thing Pietro?” Wanda said nervously as she unpacked her suitcase; neatly folding away her clothes in her dresser. Pietro was stretched out on her bed and was speed reading a magazine.

“Do you really want to go back Wanda? Our homeland is nothing more than forgotten memories; we have no other reason to go back. I know that you aren’t thrilled at my idea but this is the best place for us.” Pietro said as he reached for another magazine, they were all fashion magazines and he wondered whose room this was before it became Wanda’s. He had the room across the hall from her and Clint was thankfully down the hall.

“I am just surprised that you would come up with this idea.”Wanda replied as she finished with the clothes in her arms and moved on to arranging her shoes, “but I do want this. The chance to help people is something I do not take lightly. But I got the feeling that Captain America isn’t too happy with us. And the press were just awful.”

“Don’t worry about the press they are nothing more than pests, following the lives of people who they wish they could be. As for Captain America just give it time Wanda, he is no Magneto and you don’t need to impress him with ruthlessness.”

Wanda shivered at the thought of Magneto and her mind went back to the final night they were with him it had been almost three months since they deserted the Brotherhood. _She had been in her room when she heard the sounds of Pietro and Magneto fighting again, it had happened so often in the last year, and now it had  become background noise but this time she couldn’t just hide in her room like she knew her brother wanted her to do. She crept to the door and opened it a crack, they had been living in a cabin on the edge of Antarctica a place where Magneto had deemed it necessary to hide while he laid his next plans into action. It was bitterly cold and no matter how many layers of clothes Wanda wore she could never get warm. Pietro didn’t have that problem, with his mutant abilities he was able to withstand the cold and never had to wear extra clothing. She watched as Magneto and Pietro were shouting and fighting again. Toad was stoned out of his mind again in the corner of the room again and Blob just sat and watched the fuzzy T.V. screen while eating again. Mastermind was hiding behind Magneto and Pietro seemed to want to get to him to hurt him but he was yelling so fast that Wanda didn’t understand what he was saying._

_“You will calm yourself Quicksilver! You will not touch Mastermind he is under my protection, I expect you to obey me!” Magneto thundered at the speedster who usually would run off but tonight it seemed like he had snapped and Wanda didn’t know why._

_“I’ll Kill HIM!” Pietro shouted and used his speed to grab hold of Mastermind, but just then Magneto used some metal bars that were lying around to wrap around Pietro’s legs and body trapping him. Wanda put a hand to her mouth in horror as she watched her brother fall to the ground in a cocoon of metal. She watched as her brother was slowly being squeezed to death before her eyes and no one was helping him. Then Pietro made a small sound as the air rushed out of his lungs, and Wanda could hold herself back no more._

_“RELEASE MY BROTHER!” the Scarlet Witch shouted as she burst open the door and used her hex powers to overpower Magneto._

_In an instant her brother was free and all the remaining brotherhood members gaped at her. Pietro rushed to her side, and Wanda stared Magneto down with fire in her eyes, “I may have owed you my life but you do not own me or my brother. My blood debt to you is no more and I will never let someone use me as a weapon again!”_

_“Wanda my dear, please reconsider, only I can protect you-”_

_“You cannot even protect yourself from me Magneto. NO MORE! Pietro take me away from this place.” She released her hold on the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and Pietro gathered her in his arms and in less than a second they were gone._

_Wanda was tired, all her training had warned her never to use her emotions to fuel her powers as it was dangerous, but it was worth it now that they were free from Magneto’s clutches. She laid her head on her brother’s shoulders and watched as the frozen land moved beyond her vision. The vast whiteness made her feel small, and then when they hit the water, it sprayed up around them but they didn’t lose speed. Pietro was faster than she realized as he ran them both across the ocean to a new life._

_She had never asked Pietro what had happened that night to make him so mad but she knew that he didn’t want to talk about it. It was his idea to come to join the Avengers, Wanda had a feeling that Pietro really just wanted an excuse to be in the city but she later realized that he was doing this for her, this whole thing was a way for her to atone for the wrongs she did and the fact that Pietro would be with her every step of the way made her glad. He was always looking out for her and he knew that this is what she needed to do, even before she knew it herself._

“Wanda are you alright?” Pietro asked in a concerned tone and he went on to say, “If you don’t want to be here…”

“No, I do Pietro, thank you. This is just what we need to move on from the past.” Wanda replied with a smile on her face, “As soon as I finish unpacking we can explore our new home.”

“In that case. Done. Let’s go!” Pietro had zoomed around her room and unpacked everything for her in the blink of an eye. Wanda rolled her eyes and started walking to the door. She linked her arm in her brothers and said, “Come on I’m hungry and let’s see what kind of food superheroes eat.”

*****

The press soon began to call the new Avengers Cap’s Kooky Quartet as they were each crazy in their own way but with time and a lot of training they became one the best teams anyone had ever seen.

But in this moment all Steve wanted to do was smack his head against the kitchen table he was sitting at with the rest of the team who were all eating breakfast as Pietro accused Clint of looking at his sister in a flirting way and Clint asking him to start a fight. Wanda was reading her spell books, learning more way to use her abilities ignoring the other two. Steve smiled and picked up his sketch book and started drawing another picture of his new Avenger family.

Over the years of the four superheroes being a team Pietro and Clint still butted heads, Wanda still tried to control her strong abilities that sometimes caused them more trouble than help, and Steve was like the big brother who broke them apart and was responsible for them. He didn’t realize it then but down the road he would look back on a lot of the memories of them fighting together and he would smile. It was the closest he had ever come to having siblings, because that is what it had felt like, they were brothers and sister in arms and the closeness that the four had would always stay with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to get this story out of my head. I like it and I hope you all do too, it feels a bit shorter than my other stories but I am working on more. Comments and Kudos are always welcome! :)


End file.
